Talk:Iosif Kobzon
What was he, some sort of Soviet Sinatra? Ooh, what an image: "What's the USSR to me? A name, a map, or a flag I see? A certain word--'Autocracy?' That's the USSR to me. "The children in the gulag, The faces that--no, sir, I've never seen! Really! All races, no religions! That's USSR to me." Turtle Fan 19:48, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :Near as I can tell, that's exactly what he was. TR 19:51, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::He and Frank should have had a sing-off. That would have been entertaining. ::Say, we don't have a Sinatra article here, do we? Turtledove's never written about him. He's brought in so many obscure-ass entertainers of that era, but never the Chairman. Turtle Fan 19:56, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :::I think there was an oblique reference to the Chairman in "News From the Front", actually. TR 16:51, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh? Enough to whip up a Sinatra article? I kind of would like to have one. Turtle Fan 18:48, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :::::Do we agree that this is him? "And a New Jersey heartthrob crooner is putting out a platter called “Ain’t Gonna Study War No More.”". If so, then we have articles built on less. ::::::The only other New Jersey heartthrob crooner I can think of--and I'm a native here, and to the matter born--is Frankie Valli. He was born in 1934, so he wouldn't've set any hearts throbbing in 1941. Still, that doesn't sound like Sinatra--He was very hawkish as long as he didn't have to serve himself. Turtle Fan 02:12, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Still, we'd need a literary note saying "We're assuming but he's not identified by name." Turtle Fan 02:12, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :::::::As I am still convinced that HT was striving reductio ad absurdum, I don't have much of a problem with Sinatra acting out of character (or maybe in character-hawkish when he didn't have to fight would easily become dovish behavior if the whole country went dove). A literary note is a good thing. ::::::::He argued in writing with the defeatists once or twice, but I can go along with that. The whole country is turning on Roosevelt in this story, no reason Sinatra shouldn't. Turtle Fan 16:36, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :::::::We can expand the Bing Crosby and Bob Hope articles--we learn two comedians and a cutey actress star in a film called The Road to Nowhere. We can probably get Dorothy Lamour in as well. TR 15:54, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Sure. Brigette Bardot's article was created with less than that to go on. Turtle Fan 16:36, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :::::Re-reading that particular story, I realize that quite a few more articles could be squeezed out of it. Lotta stuff going on. TR 00:03, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::::That'd be good. Turtle Fan 02:12, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Curious, I looked him up on Youtube. I couldn't find him singing in a language I knew, so I didn't get much out of the listening experience. Based on his voice and the tune of his songs, he sounds like a cross between a Vegas lounge lizard and a classical Russian (surprise) composer. Turtle Fan 02:15, November 26, 2009 (UTC)